Never Regret
by aya-lei
Summary: Never regret anything that you have in your life. You may be lucky to even have those things. You may hate them and want to destroy them, but always bear this thought in mind - there are people who want the things you hate. Don't do anything you'll regret
1. Chapter 1

It's my first Fruits Basket FanFiction so please please please be nice to me! I haven't finished Fruits Basket yet so if I get anything wrong please tell me!

**

* * *

Your POV**

"Mi-chan! Time for breakfast!" your aunt yelled from the foot of the stairs.

You groaned and turned over to look at your alarm clock. Why hadn't it set off? Two seconds later the annoying buzz of the alarm went off. That's why, you thought. Annoyed, you pushed the off button three times before the alarm finally gave in and listened to you. Groaning, you pulled your blanket over your head. You didn't want to go to school today.

"Yumi-chan?" There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in," you said from under your blankets.

"We gotta go to school now hurry up," the person came in and sat down on the edge of your bed. You felt the corners of the bed sag down a little.

"I don't want to," you groaned, "not after what happened a few days ago."

"Get up!" the speaker pulled your blankets off from over your head.

"Hey!" you glared at the silver haired boy who was now holding your blankets.

"Get up," he repeated, "You aunt called you ages ago."

He was already in his school uniform, but his tie was draped loosely around his neck.

"Fine," you gave in. There was no point in arguing with him. You had learned that the hard way.

"When you're done can you help me tie my tie?" he threw your blanket back on your bed.

"Fine," you repeated climbing slowly off your bed. Every muscle in your body was tense and screaming at you to stop and climb back on the bed. You ignored it all and gingerly stepped onto the floor. You carefully took a step and winced. Geez, that hurt a lot. Aware that he was watching you, you slowly took another step forward and nearly crashed down onto the ground. He had caught you just in time.

"You have to be more careful," he looked at you with worried eyes.

"Yeah," you replied sarcastically, "like I can control half of what happened to me."

A hurt look crossed his face. "I'm sorry."

You looked up at his in surprise, "What?"

"Sorry," he looked away.

You blinked furiously. He hardly ever said sorry and only ever did when _that _happened to her. "Hey," you said softly, "It's ok."

He turned his head and looked back at you.

"Can you help me put my bed away?" you asked wearily.

"Oh yeah, sure," he carried you bridal style to a wall where you were able to prop yourself up.

After he put your bed away, he looked back at you, "Anything else madam?"

"I'm fine," you replied.

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late for school okay?"

"Okay," you smiled happily.

He smiled at you briefly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'll be fine for now… Tomoko-kun."

**Tomoko's POV**

Tomoko shook his head at the door. "You think I don't know huh?" he said to no one in particular.

"Tomoko-san?" Yumi's aunt asked.

"Yes?" Tomoko answered.

"Is Mi-chan awake?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Would you like to have breakfast now?"

"I'll have it later thanks."

"Okay then."

The door slid open again and Yumi stood there, leaning on the door for support.

Tomoko smiled at her. She looked cute in her new school uniform.

"I don't like this uniform," Yumi complained.

"I don't either. I have to actually tie this tie. Not just slip it over my head." Tomoko shook his head.

"Here I'll help you," Yumi balanced herself before reaching for his tie.

**Your POV**

Carefully, you tied Tomoko's school tie up while trying your best not to let your legs fail you. "You know, you should learn how to tie your tie yourself," you told Tomoko.

"I know," he replied rolling his eyes at you.

"Come on," you finished tying his tie and headed for the stairs under Tomoko's watchful eye. It wasn't that hard to walk anymore, but you only had a limited amount of time before you had to repeat this all over again.

* * *

And... there it is. I hope it's okay. 

Note: Yumi's aunt called her Mi-chan while Tomoko calls her Yumi-chan. Mi-chan is a nickname that is used between Yumi and her aunt. Nicknames are usually only used for girls and usually only used by girls when they talk to each other. The girls must be very close to be able to call them this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aya: Please don't kill me... can anyone review? hint hint**

**Tomoko: sighs You're slow at everything...**

**Aya: Except for reading Manga heh heh**

**

* * *

Your POV**

You waved your aunt goodbye before setting off after Tomoko.

"Tomoko-kun, slow down," you grumbled jogging slowly after him.

He obligingly slowed down for you but didn't look back. "Are you always going to be this slow?"

You sighed, "I'll be better tomorrow once the pain has stopped."

"Mm," Tomoko answered, "When's the next full moon?"

"I dunno," you shrugged, "let's not hope it comes too quickly."

You caught up to Tomoko just as you were passing a huge house just a few blocks away.

"Wow," you said, "That's one huge property."

Tomoko looked at it thoughtfully. "Plenty of space too."

You looked at him, puzzled.

Noticing this, he went and explained, "There's lots of land here and many trees. I won't be surprised if there were a lot of glades too." He looked at you to see if you had caught on.

"Oh," the word left your lips. What Tomoko had said made you feel uncomfortable. You didn't like discussing this, since you never remembered most of it.

You passed the gate of the house and instinctively looked down the path. It wasn't your fault. You were just curious.

"Look," you heard Tomoko say beside you.

Three figures were walking up the path and towards you. There was a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. On one side of her was a boy with surprisingly bright orange hair and orange eyes. He was word fighting with another boy with grayish hair and purple eyes. They were all wearing the same school uniform.

So they go to the same school huh, you thought.

"Come on," you felt a tug at you elbow and looked up to see Tomoko walking away already.

"Wait!" you said, perhaps a little too loudly because the words fight suddenly stopped. You stumbled a little while running towards Tomoko.

"Yumi-chan," Tomoko sighed, "will I always have to wait for you in the mornings?"

"No," you smiled, knowing that he was getting annoyed, "You'll just have to wait for me every time I get tired."

"Hello!" a bright and chirpy voice said from behind you.

You turned around and saw the trio that was walking up the path a while ago. "Hi," you smiled weakly.

The girl seemed to notice you weren't at your happiest. "Are you not feeling well?" she asked he eyes clouded with worry.

You shook your head and gave her a fake smile.

The boy with purple eyes narrowed his eyes slightly. Did he know you weren't as happy as you said you were?

"So you go to the same school huh?" the boy with bright orange hair put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah," Tomoko answered.

The girl smiled and bowed, "My name is Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you."

You gave her a little smile but said nothing.

"I'm Tomoko Shimomura and she's Yumi Uchida," Tomoko introduced you for you.

"Kyou Sohma," the boy with the orange hair said lazily.

"I'm Yuki Sohma," the boy with purple eyes gave you a half-hearted smile.

"So you two are brothers?" Tomoko asked.

"No, cousins actually," Yuki replied.

"Oh-no! We better get to school or we'll be late!" Tohru waved her hands about.

Kyou hit her on the head. "Calm down will you, Tohru?"

He must be very close to her if he just called her Tohru, you thought.

"Still, we better hurry up," Tomoko turned and walked off.

Feeling embarrassed by his behavior, you bowed at them and said, "I'm so sorry!" in a small voice before hurrying after him.

**Yuki's POV**

Yuki watched Yumi run after Tomoko.

"Queer aren't they?" Kyou said in a disbelieving voice.

"They are hiding something," Tohru said slowly.

"What do you mean Honda-san?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Uchida-san hardly talked. Shimomura-san had to introduce her for her," Tohru looked worried.

"Huh?" Kyou looked bored with the whole conversation.

"So, you're saying that there something bothering them?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nodded. "I have never seen them before."

"Yeah, they must be new," Kyou said.

"We better go!" Tohru ran and stumbled.

"We won't be late it you don't sustain any injuries on the way!" Kyou yelled at her.

"I'm so sorry Kyou-kun!" Tohru bowed at him.

"Don't be sorry Honda-san," Yuki said gently, "It's the stupid cat's fault."

"What?" Kyou roared and lunged at Yuki. Yuki kicked him aside with one swift movement.

"Come on Honda-san, or we'll be late for school." Yuki grasped Tohru's hand and pulled her away.

"But what about Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked in a worried voice.

You always think about him first, Yuki thought sadly. "He'll be fine. You know him."

Tohru nodded and walked after Yuki. Yuki wasn't sure if it was because she believed him, or Kyou was brushing himself down.

* * *

**Aya: Say hi to Purple Head and Carrot Boy**

**Kyou: Oi! And I though Orange Top was bad enough! punches Aya**

**Yumi: You're hand went through my head...**

**Yuki: Are you a hologram?**

**Aya: No... I'm just not actually part of the story... heh heh**

**Kyou: Huh?**

**Yuki: But Lei-san...**

**Aya: Yuki is so polite I can't take it!**

**Tohru: Pancakes are ready!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Aya: And I thought I was good at going off topics -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aya: I'm surprising myself! I'm actually uploading properly!!**

**Kyou: Yeah, yeah...**

**Aya: grrr**

Your POV

You hurried after Tomoko and soon caught up. "Why did you do that?"

"That girl seems to know something," Tomoko replied.

You sighed. Tomoko was nearly always right when he said stuff like this. The rest of the walk to school was silent. Every now and then you stole a glance at Tomoko. He seemed to still be troubled.

When you arrived at school, there was a crowd of girls waiting by the gates.

"I wonder who they're waiting for," you murmured.

Tomoko led the way to the office. He seemed to know where he was going. But then again, he probably actually studied the map of the school you were sent.

Tomoko knocked on the door of the student office.

"Come in!" a chirpy voice answered.

Tomoko opened the door and was greeted by a very ecstatic boy. "Hi! You must be the new students! Welcome!" he went through a long list of things they (the student council) were planning and then sat you down.

You sighed and looked around. Everything was quite tidy in here; a girl was cleaning up the shelf. The way she placed the books on the shelf looked quite unstable though.

The boy was still blabbering on and on. Tomoko looked as if he would be happy to slap the boy at any second.

"Are you still talking?" a person walked in and you recognized him as the boy you met earlier. Yuka… Yaki… Yuki… or something similar to that.

"Ah President!" the boy was still talking very quickly. You then realized that the boy hadn't introduced himself yet. "Have you met the new students yet? They're really nice, though both of them are quite quiet though."

That's because you talk so much we can't get a word in edgeways, you thought angrily.

The President seemed to know that this boy was a chatterbox because he immediately said, "Don't you have some papers to sort out for me?"

"Huh?" the boy looked confused for a second, "Oh! Papers. Yes, I'll get there. See you two later." He waved and went off into another room.

"Sorry," the President gave and apologetic smile that was once again genuine, "he can be chatty at times."

"It's okay Sohma-san," Tomoko said airily, but you could tell that he was relieved that the chatty boy was gone.

"Please, my name is Yuki," he smiled.

Ah, so that's his name, you thought.

"Uchida-san," Yuki's voice brought you out of your thoughts, "You seen quiet, is anything wrong?"

You looked up to see Yuki sitting opposite you. You shook your head.

"She means she's fine," Tomoko translated, "She doesn't socialize very well Yuki-san."

You glared at Tomoko. "You can't say much." Suddenly an overwhelming dizziness shot over you and you closed your eyes.

"Uchida-san, are you alright?"

"She's fine." Someone whacked you over the head. You felt some of the haze in your brain go away. Someone gasped and then everything went black.

**Tomoko's POV**

It was happening again. It was getting worse each time it happened.

It had to be now of all times, Tomoko thought angrily.

The shadow was lingering in the air, waiting for Yumi to become weak again before penetrating her body once more. Well, he wouldn't let that happen again for one thing. He wouldn't let her scream in the school, then everyone would discover their secret.

She had passed out again. Obviously this was too much for her, since it only just happened a few days ago.

He sighed; they would have to let Yuki see this then make him promise not to tell. They were still learning how to erase memories and it wasn't going very well.

Tomoko pulled out a small crystal bottle with something gold, neither liquid nor gas inside it. The shadow, in seeing the crystal bottle started zooming around the room in a frenzy, upturning tables and knocking things to the ground.

He would just have to do this then. Slowly, his eyes turned hazel and he moved his hands around in a complicated manner. The doors self locked and people could be heard banging the door from the outside.

He looked at Yuki, standing there, petrified, unable to move.

"Move her and take cover," he said.

Yuki nodded nervously and pulled Yumi under a table. Once they were safely under, Tomoko opened the lid of the bottle and the golden contents spilled out. It split into four and chased the shadow around.

Looking for a place to hide, the shadow zoomed towards Yuki and Yumi. Tomoko quickly moved his hands around and sent the golden things at the shadow. But the shadow got there first.

It knocked Yuki unconscious and dived back inside Yumi. Tomoko cursed and sent the golden things back into the bottle. He would have to do better next time. His eyes turned back to its usual blue and he looked around the room. This should take some explaining.

**Aya: Yay!! It's Chapter 3!!**

**Tomoko: Damn! I got away!**

**Aya: You're supposed to be over that now...**

**Tomoko: Really?**

**Aya: I'm the author... CHEESE!! (cheese meaning BIG smile)**


End file.
